


weight in the air

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate to the scene where Ben and Reed say goodbye at the Baxter Building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weight in the air

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw Fantastic Four and Ben and Reed were really fucking gay?? That was not what I expected to come out of the movie shipping. BUT I AM HERE NOW AND HOPPING ON THE FUCKIN BEN/REED TRAIN MY FRIENDS.

“You look like you belong here,” Ben had said, looking out the window. Reed joined him, but he wasn’t looking out the window, he was looking at Ben.

_“And what, you don’t?”_ Reed hadn’t said back, because they’d had that conversation before, they’d had it all summer, and now- it really was time for them to say goodbye. It wasn’t forever- it was just for the school year, and then maybe the summer after that. Though it wasn’t quite as cut and dry as that, and they both knew it. It would be as long as it took them to build the Quantum Gate, and- probably longer than that. This was the greatest opportunity of Reed’s life.

“It’s only a forty minute train ride,” Reed said. “You can come visit any time you like.”

“Yeah,” Ben said, but he was still looking out the window. The whole way here it had been excitement and anticipation, and now it was like… the air had left the room, and the weight was stifling them. “Listen Reed…” he started, and turned. “Maybe we should… I don’t know, with you here, with your people-” he shook his head. They’d never had this problem being straight with each other before. “Maybe we should take some time off. Or something.”

“ _No_ ,” Reed said, and he could practically feel Ben rolling his eyes at him telling him what to do again. “We are not breaking up. Don’t be stupid, Ben.”

Ben groaned and took a step back to drop down on the bed. “Come on, Reed, seriously. I’m not like anybody here.” He turned to Ben and crossed his arms as he leaned on the window.

“No, stop it,” Reed said, final. This wasn’t even a _discussion_. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ben’s, Ben’s eyes fluttering shut as he sighed into the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he joined Ben on the bed.

Ben groaned, pulling away, “I really do have to go, I have that thing.”

“I know,” he said with a sigh.

Ben tapped him on the shoulder as he stood, and said, “I love you,” quietly, before heading out. He never waited for Reed to say it, even though he always did.

“I love you too,” he said to the empty air. It didn’t feel like the weight had been lifted.

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this in a few days after seeing the movie again because I don't actually remember what they said during this scene. 
> 
> I hope y'all write more for this ship because I am SO about this.


End file.
